t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Rose
Origins Amethyst Rose is a former skilled archer turned telekinetic blades master. She grew up alongside her sister Aurora Rose in a luxurious mansion in Bristol, daughters of a wealthy English businessman. Being wealthy and carefree all their lives, they spent their youth training, studying and being disciplined in many areas. They both particularly liked the archery and self-defense classes and started signing up for competitions. They split every competition around between the two and it was mostly one of them, emerging as a winner over the other one in the finals. They weren't very sociable and didn't have many friends and their father was a silent, introverted to a fault personality. They both knew that life like that is boring, even though they didn't have a single thing to worry about. They both knew something had to change, that they needed to make their own mark in this world and agreed to do so, supporting each other until the end of time! D.A.S.K. days Sisters in Arms The duo surely chose a bad first job to prove themselves in. The perfect harmony the twin sisters had was ruined, when they took on a doomed mission and Aurora Rose was captured by one of the Kings of Erohn. Knowing that archery won't be enough to fight alone against the resourceful and powerful organization in her way and the creatures of enormous strength in the eyes of the Kings of Erohn, she turned to something new. She began training in telekinesis and acquires telekinetic blades as her new weaponry, which she had little time to develop, yet excelled. The little hope she had for her sister being alive kept her motivated. And indeed after an epic confrontation with the powers at be and one of the Kings of Erohn she rescued her sister, bringing her back to their world. Since reuniting Aurora Rose quickly picked up where she left off on archery like she didn't miss a day, improving at a rapid rate every passing day. But Amethyst Rose thinks this is a thing of the past and continues to develop her melee blade combat, telekinesis and psionic abilities. The two sisters drift apart in skillset and powers, but they have never felt more united. Together, they get a mansion in Birmingham in the search for justice and honor. Nemesis Theory Dodger and Shimmer confront the Rose Twins in seek of revenge against the problems they've caused for them. Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose try to work things out, saying they had no idea that they have a step-sister, but a vengeful Shimmer wasn't interested in hearing them out and proceeded to attack and Dodger had no choice, but to support her in combat. After a long, grueling two-on-two fight, Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose give up the fight, saying they have no interest in their father's inheritance, after which Shimmer is after. They travel to their father's mansion to settle it once and for all. Tiffany and Brianna expressed their extreme disappointment in their father for letting them down, not telling them the truth and barely even having time for them as a family and who knows what activities he's been doing. They leave and Dimitri tries to explain to Shimmer that it will be alright and that the twins are stupid to leave behind. Dodger looks at both sides and tries to talk Shimmer out of it. After hearing enough of her father's self-praise and blatant promises, she tells him to screw himself and together with Dodger they go after the Rose Twins. At first they think they want to fight them again, but instead they hug and apologize. Without even asking Shimmer, Dodger asks the Rose twins if they could join them in their ambitious goals. Hesistant at first, Shimmer agrees, saying it's time to move her butt a little. T.1.W. days Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) Post-Armageddon After the events of Armageddon, Aurora Rose retired from the battlefield to assume full duties as CEO of T1W, leaving her twin sister wondering if she should hang up the boots and blades herself. Equipment Amethyst Rose sports a highly durable armor, utilizing many different technologies and designs. At one point it was even designed to have a jet pack and be able to fly. Hers and her twin-sisters armors are almost identical, with a few exceptions, most notably color. Amethyst Rose has also worn the classic T1W armor, firstly in their battle against the F2-Runners. After gaining telekinetic powers and saving her sister Aurora Rose, Amethyst Rose she imbued their matching armbands with psionic energies, with the purpose of warning the other sister, if one is in trouble and their adrenaline or stress levels are going up. 15871880_672590496233880_7047613372401849156_n.jpg|Amethyst Rose drawing her telekinetic blades 13524351_579905665502364_2627459561730755557_n.jpg|Aurora Rose & Amethyst Rose embrace after the events of Episode 1 19577226_764008310425431_5909027989293428455_o.jpg|4 July Barbecue with Permafrost 18814536_749018765257719_4382442443200433609_o.jpg|Summer 2017 Girls at the Beach 23244285_830205960472332_6334237334739023506_n.jpg|The heroes confront Nightmare 22279568_815894858570109_4657805437242579663_n.jpg|Group Selfie art_rose1.jpg|Aurora Rose & Amethyst Rose embrace after the events of Episode 1 art_hug1.jpg|Brianna embraces Shaw after he saved her *Well, who's gonna get you into trouble? *Shaw, you're cute. Too bad you're as mature as an ameba. *Well, that certainly won't be my first deal with the devil. *You can never suffer enough for the all pain you've brought and all the lives you've ruined. But I need to thank you...it is to you I owe my powers to, with which I am able to destroy a God! *Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose have two ultimates, but "Telekinetic Arrowstorm" requires they play in duo to execute together. If executed correctly, it's devastating and can turn all the odds. *The Rose twins and their original story won 2 out of 2 creative biography contests online, which was one of the driving forces for the expansion of T1W. Category:Characters Category:Archer Category:Pilot